Seduction
by Labrynth
Summary: Chris knows the truth, he always has.


Disclaimer: With as much as I play with these characters you'd think they were mine. Sadly no. This came directly from the Director in response to a fight Jill and Chirs had... or a sort of fight... where she confessed she'd dreamed she actually killed him instead of snapping out of it while under Wesker's control. I thought I'd uploaded it before now but apparently not. LOL I have NO idea why I have so much porn in my head for these two. Seriously, it's getting out of control.

**Seduction**

With her head propped up against the shower wall she let the hot spray slide over her skin. It felt good and in light of her recent confession it was an attempt to make herself feel clean again. When the door swung open behind her she didn't bother to look. It wasn't exactly a rare thing for him to get in the shower with her. Hell it happened at last once a week. It was a good thing she was the boss, else she'd be in serious trouble for the number of times she was late to work thanks to him.

She was a lucky girl.

Pushing herself off the wall she turned to face him, smiling at the stupid grin on his face. ___That_grin meant he was about to get his way and he knew it. He took her hands in his when she reached for him, taking her back the few steps to the warmed travertine tile wall. His kiss was gentle, lips sliding against hers as he pinned her arms above her head by her wrists with one hand. The other followed a trail of water down her front as he continued his slow assault on her mouth. A nibble to her lower lip just before his tongue darted in, tasting the vanilla lip gloss she favored. There was a half-hearted effort to free her hands but he held them firmly as he pressed his body against her, pinning her where she stood. His entire length was hard and a tremor of deep desire shimmied down her spine.

This wasn't about need. This was a full fledged seduction pure and simple.

"Chris," his name was whispered between kisses and his only response was to kiss her again. His traveling hand was everywhere and no where at once. Following rivulets of hot water down her skin until he could go no further, then back up her body to find another path. Trails of fire and sensation followed behind his touch.

Even though he was touching her, he body ached to be touched exactly where he pointedly avoided. She wanted him to take her against the wall, water pouring over them. Wanted him to handle her roughly, be angry with her for her dream. Drive all those thoughts form her head, all the guilt from her heart that she could even let such thoughts enter her mind.

But it didn't happen. Instead he kept up his slow assault on her senses, mouth finally leaving hers, swollen and red, to trail kisses down the side of her neck. A calloused hand moved gently down her side to her hip, grasping it, holding onto it as he pressed against her harder. Firm and ready, she wanted to feel him move inside of her.

Dropping her wrists he went to his knees in front of her. Before she could reach for him, touch him in a way that would make him give up the sensuous assault on her body, he shook his head. Instead her hands drifted to his shoulders and she dropped her head back against the tile and closed her eyes. Surrendered herself to whatever he had planned for her.

Citrus-y scent filled the steam filled air and she knew it was the soap Claire had gotten her for Christmas. Some organic, handmade something or other but the scent, lemongrass and something she thought, was to die for. Certainly not something Jill would have ever picked for herself. She didn't open her eyes, unsurprised when two soapy hands lifted a foot into his knee and began to scrub her foot and ankle. Hands slick with soap he moved them up to her calf, massaging as he went, taking his time. Making her body need him even more with every casual caress.

Her body was his to play an he knew how to play it well.

A knee was next and he drug a finger behind it, knowing she'd give that small jump. That hint he'd hit a sensitive spot. She didn't disappoint. He gave her that grin once more. Soaping half way up her thigh, he pressed a kiss against her belly. The groan it bought forth made him do it again and his tongue darted inside her navel before he continued. Slender fingers wound their way into his hair. It was half warning, half request. Ever so gently he put the soapy leg back down and lifted the other one giving it the same treatment.

Of it's own accord her body arched towards him when he reached the upper portion of her other thigh and she let out a hiss of frustration. There was no point trying to force him to hurry when he was in this mood. He'd drag it out even longer, hours on end. Waiting until she pleaded with him to give her release before doing it. No matter how badly she wanted him he was going to take his time and that was that.

A fresh burst of citrus filled her nose just before both hands went to work at her hips. Skin slippery with bubbles, he worked his hands over the swell of those hips, across her lower back and down her ass. Taking a moment to appreciate the masterpiece that was her bottom, he gave it a squeeze which made her smile. He always did love her ass. Considered it perfect in every way.

Skimming the tops of her thighs moving from the outside in, her body moved with him. Aching for his fingers to graze her, give her a taste of what was to come. Her own hands tightened in his hair and he gave a small sound of admonishment. He wasn't done yet.

"None of that," he smiled up at her. Her soft sounds of frustration amused him. Pushed him to test his own self control.

Coming to his full height, he stood, letting his hands slide up her body as he went. Tweaking hard nipples lightly before turning her around to face the wall. A look over her should at him, body tensing slightly. Hair is brushed out of the way and he dropped a kiss to the back of her neck. Another highly sensitive spot to play with. A drag of teeth across the supple skin made her shudder.

Jill leaned back into him, a moan against his lips when they find hers. Masterfully, his hands played over her body freely, pleased when she to arched up into them. Finding their way down to her belly, leaving a wide swath of soap in their wake, his hands drifted ever lower, skimming the most sensitive parts of her. Never giving her exactly what she wanted.

Letting go with one hand he grabbed the bar of soap, pulling away from her just enough to give himself room to work. Bubbles formed across her skin as he rubbed the bar against her. Using the foam like a lubricant, he massaged her back, feeling the tenseness she usually carried with her. Expertly his hands moved, working tight spots, coaxing the tension out of her shoulders and spine. In response she leaned against the wall as he had been when he joined her, forehead against the wet tile. A groan of appreciation for his work sounded deep in her throat.

When her body threatened to go completely limp, arms move around her waist. Once more she leaned into him, quivering as he pressed kisses against her neck. Arms still around her, he soaped up his hands again, this time using them to send shivers down her body as fingers stroked everything he could reach. Over and over again, hands barely skimming the surface of her skin, until her entire front is covered with white lather. Her body moved into his hands at every touch and he smiled into her neck, lips pressed against the pulse point. If he is ever tired of this woman, ever thought he could spend his life without her, his life would be truly over.

With a small pull, he brought her back into the strong spray of cooling water and let it sluice the suds from her skin. Waiting until her body was free of soap, he pressed her against the wall, hands finally going where she desperately wanted to them to be. Immediately he found her wet, warm, welcoming.

As if just being herself weren't enough to make him ache for her, the feel of her wetness against his fingers and the scent of her mixing with the soap made him throb. With her back still to him he held her hips and forced her to bend over just enough to let himself slide deeply into her depths.

His name was a passionate cry on her lips. He couldn't get enough of the sounds she made as he slid out of her only to thrust himself back in as deeply as he could get.

One hand moved around her waist, the other under her breasts pulling her upright again.

"I know who you are Jill." The words were soft against her ear and she could barely focus on them as he took her body. "I've always known."

A hand reached back, burying itself in his hair, pulling his mouth down to hers. Tongues twisted and sparred until they had to take a breath.

Finding its way to her center a finger circled, tremors shooting down her legs, the other squeezed her nipples until they were at full peak.

"It doesn't matter what happened. What you dream. Because this is the truth."

He was oh so close, feeling his muscles tighten, the start of the release low in his belly. The last few words were torn from his throat as he tried to hold off just a little longer.

"You're the person I fell in love with, the person I will always love. Nothing can change that. Nothing."

Swallowing her cry of release he kissed her deeply and let himself go, spilling deep inside of her. A gentle kiss to to the side of her neck as the tremors make their way slowly out of weak muscles. The water was cool and they needed to move. Reaching over to turn it off, he shoved the door open and ushered her through it. A big fluffy towel wound itself around her and he used it to dry her skin then his own.

"Come on," he whispered against her ear. "Let's go to bed."


End file.
